


Нежный шибари-мастер

by roseIceberg



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, Light BDSM, M/M, Male Slash, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 03:39:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10428306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseIceberg/pseuds/roseIceberg
Summary: Миссис Хадсон не осуждала Джона за сорвавшееся с его уст крепкое словцо. В конце концов, какому доминанту понравится, когда саб дает ему советы, как правильно себя вязать, да еще в таком пренебрежительном тоне? Ну а шлепать проштрафившегося саба сам бог велел.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Шибари – это японское искусство эротического связывания. Слово «шибари» (сибари) – японское, и означает что-то вроде «переплетение».
> 
> Также опубликовано на: https://ficbook.net/readfic/5362624

Марта Хадсон вовсе не собиралась подслушивать, чем занимаются её жильцы в отсутствие малышки Рози, отданной на этот вечер Молли. Всего лишь собиралась занести им немного имбирного печенья, ну и заодно узнать, что за шум она услыхала минут пять назад.

Когда пожилая леди поднималась по лестнице, из-за двери раздался голос Шерлока, заставивший её остановиться: 

\- Вяжи узел вот здесь, - голос звучал негромко и с характерным придыханием запыхавшегося или возбуждённого человека.

\- Какой смысл вязать, если веревка плохо затянута? - раздраженно возразил ему Ватсон.

Миссис Хадсон потерла бы руки, если бы не держала в них тарелку с печеньем. Наконец-то доктор Ватсон нашел приемлемый выход для своей агрессии, а заодно и действенный способ обуздать зарвавшегося Холмса. Марта понадеялась, что Джон свяжет Шерлока крепко, но красиво, как тот нежный шибари-мастер, с которым она познакомилась, когда еще не вышла замуж и зарабатывала себе на жизнь экзотическими танцами.

\- Да сколько можно возиться? - возмутился из-за закрытой двери нетерпеливый Шерлок. - Неужели непонятно, что сначала нужно было вот здесь зафиксировать?

При слове «зафиксировать» в голове у Марты пронеслось с дюжину картинок, где и как именно следовало зафиксировать обнажённого Шерлока. Может, предложить им для более надежной фиксации наручники, оставшиеся у нее с той достопамятной поездки, когда невменяемого детектива пришлось связать и засунуть в багажник для его же собственной безопасности? Но, если сейчас она пойдёт к себе, то рискует пропустить самое интересное. Миссис Хадсон замерла в нерешительности.

\- Да когда ты уже закроешь свой рот, мать твою! - воскликнул Ватсон и, судя по раздавшемуся звуку, шлепнул Шерлока.

Миссис Хадсон не осуждала Джона за сорвавшееся с его уст крепкое словцо. В конце концов, какому доминанту понравится, когда саб дает ему советы, как правильно себя вязать, да еще в таком пренебрежительном тоне? Ну а шлепать проштрафившегося саба сам бог велел. Главное - не увлекаться и не забывать про безопасность. Так ведь для этого и придумали стоп-слово. Интересно, какое оно у Шерлока, не дедукция часом?

Эх, молодость, молодость… Миссис Хадсон подумала о том, что будь ей хотя бы на двадцать лет меньше, она была б не прочь поиграть в такие игры со своими квартирантами. Впрочем, она и сейчас была не прочь, вот только больное бедро возражало против возобновления былой активности в излюбленной сфере жизни.

\- Ну наконец-то управился, не прошло и полгода… - снова подал голос из-за двери Шерлок. – Вот только кажется мне, что он здесь не пройдёт, - от последних слов Марта чуть не истекла слюнями. 

Она и раньше была не склонна преуменьшать достоинств Джона, но услышать столь авторитетное подтверждение из уст самого Шерлока чёртова Холмса – это было нечто… Хотя… может быть, речь шла вовсе не о достоинствах Джона, а, скажем, о плаге или фалоимитаторе… Сейчас индустрия секс игрушек такие интересные штучки выпускает, не то, что во времена её молодости. Вот только рассчитаны все они на молодых. Взять хотя бы тот же вибратор, что подарила ей на день рождения миссис Тёрнер, он сконструирован настолько по-дурацки, что жутко устаёт рука и потом разыгрывается артрит. 

\- Ничего, как-нибудь пропихнём, - обнадёжил Шерлока Джон.

Миссис Хадсон поняла, что с трудом проталкивает в свои лёгкие воздух, ставший внезапно таким же горячим, как то, что происходило по ту сторону двери. Прозвучавший, словно набат, дверной звонок, вырвал пожилую леди из её сексуальных фантазий о том, чем занимаются сейчас её жильцы, и она поспешила открыть, надеясь, что явился не Майкрофт, не к ночи будь помянут. Увы, это оказался именно он.

\- Добрый вечер, миссис Хадсон, - с лёгкой улыбкой сытого удава обратился к ней старший Холмс. – Мой брат у себя?

\- Добрый. Да, он наверху, но я не думаю, что вам стоит сейчас туда входить. Он там с доктором Ватсоном, - чуть понизив голос, доверительно сообщила она.

\- Он всегда с Ватсоном, - пожал плечами Майкрофт, мол, эка невидаль… - Кроме того, он сам просил меня приехать, чтобы помочь им, и я, несмотря на свою загруженность, не смог отказать, ведь Шерлок мало что смыслит в таких делах.

\- Ну, ладно, проходите, - озадаченная Марта посторонилась, впуская Майкрофта. 

Может, это и правильно, что Шерлок после той безобразной драки в больнице не доверяет Джону и в целях безопасности решил пригласить старшего брата на их первую сессию. Майкрофт, хоть и рептилия, но в Шерлоке души не чает и ни за что не даст его в обиду.

Мистер Британское правительство невозмутимо поднялся по лестнице и распахнул дверь. Взору миссис Хадсон предстали запыхавшиеся и, как ни странно, полностью одетые Джон и Шерлок, пытавшиеся пропихнуть в дверной проём красиво обвязанный книжный шкаф.

\- Что вы творите? – удивилась обманутая в лучших чувствах Марта.

\- Прошу прощения за кавардак, миссис Хадсон, - поспешил извиниться Джон, - но Шерлок наконец-то решил расстаться со старым шкафом и поставить на его место детскую кроватку.

\- Так вы для этого отправили Рози к Молли? – разочарованно протянула Марта. По её мнению, перетаскивание мебели было отнюдь не тем занятием, которому должны предаваться два живущие вместе физически здоровые мужчины, в кои-то веки сбагрившие ребёнка.

\- Это же элементарно, миссис Хадсон, я думал, вы поняли это сразу, как только мы начали его двигать, - заговорщически улыбнулся Шерлок, от внимания которого не укрылся растерянный вид его домовладелицы.

\- И почему я не удивлён, что в твою светлую голову не пришла мысль сначала разобрать его? – высокомерно бросил Майкрофт. – Миссис Хадсон, я надеюсь, у вас найдётся отвёртка?

\- У меня в подвале ещё и не такое найдётся… - тяжело вздохнув, пожилая леди направилась за ящиком с инструментами. 

Вручив их этим неразумным мужчинам, Марта пошла искать утешения с навороченным, но таким неудобным вибратором. Не пропадать же зря такому настрою…


End file.
